


A Fight To Remember

by bluemandycat



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Creek and Branch come very close to fighting, Hickies, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: Prom was terrible. Creek was more so. When you put those together, what do you get? Certainly nothing wholesome for Branch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take a one-shot!! I don't even know what went through my mind when I was writing this.
> 
> Enjoy!

The dance was too loud. Prom was supposed to be relaxing, like in the stories—slow dancing and too-sweet punch and first kisses. But trolls were trolls, and the prom had turned into a rave about ten minutes in, with brightly flashing lights and loud annoying song after loud annoying song. Plus, someone had spiked the punch. Not cool.

 

            Branch lounged against the wall, trying to make it through the night. He stuck out like a sore thumb, even more than usual: everyone else was dancing close together and belting out the words to the songs. You could be colorblind and still notice that he was different.

 

            And then there were the couples. Branch estimated that 75% of the school was in a relationship, and it showed. The couples that weren’t slow dancing were making out to the music, and clearly having the time of their lives. They also did not seem to care that anyone else was watching. Gross. Get a room.

 

            The worst were the popular kids, though. DJ Suki, one of the most popular kids in the school, was DJing the dance, so that whole crowd milled around her booth. Branch was convinced they were all secretly evil. There was Biggie (who carried around a mysterious cocoon on his back at all times), Satin and Chenille (twins who were famous for starting all the drama they could), Guy Diamond (who had kissed Branch on the cheek in sixth grade and inadvertently pestered Branch with lingering glitter until seventh), and Smidge (who maybe wasn’t even in their grade). They were all stifling, self-obsessed trolls who were loved by everybody.

 

            The only one who Branch could maybe tolerate was Princess Poppy. And even then, it was only because she treated him like he had feelings, in spite of his grayness. Even if she constantly pestered him about “feeling happiness” and “being peppy” and doing normal troll things, it was nice to have someone give a crap about you. Even if that someone sang _way_ too loudly.

 

            The worst, on the other hand, was Creek. Creek was _awful_ , but everybody loved him. Creek was the one in seventh grade who had started calling him “stormcloud,” which he was still occasionally referred to as, even now. Everybody thought Creek was a genius, even if half of the things he said were total crap. Creek was probably going to be the next king, judging by how much everyone liked him, and how much he flirted with Poppy. Branch had actually walked in on them making out once. That had not been a fun day.

 

            Creek was the center of attention in the group of cool kids, talking animatedly, and occasionally touching Poppy’s shoulder. Everybody in the group laughed at his jokes, and even those not in the group gazed at him in awe, dreaming of one day being that well-liked. Branch hated his guts. Branch, despite his best efforts, kept staring at him.

 

            The worst part of it all was that Creek actively tried to talk to Branch, on a daily basis. With Poppy, being bugged was half okay, since she knew the definition of “personal space.” Not Creek. Branch couldn’t get three sentences into a conversation with Creek without getting leaned on, hand held aggressively, or his nose booped. With a normal troll, Branch would have assumed it flirting, and ignored it, but this was _Creek_. He probably wanted some status boost, and that made Branch so mad that he couldn’t drop it. He hated feeling used.

 

            DJ Suki put on “Lucky Suit and Tie,” some dumb song mashup that was popular for no reason. Branch winced. Too loud, as always. He let his eyes drag over Creek and Poppy, who were holding hands. Poppy, unfortunately, made eye contact, and she smiled really big. Branch shook his head frantically at her, but it was too late, and she was making her way to his wall, with Creek in tow.

 

            “Hi, Branch!” she said, sounding like she had been drinking the punch. “It’s so cool to see you here! You never come to dances!”

 

            Branch managed a weak smile. “Hey, Poppy.” To Creek, he merely said, “Creek.”

 

            “Branch,” Creek replied. “You look…pained. Stressed out?”

 

            “Yeah, but what else is new?” Branch said, with a shrug, trying not to let his anger at the _audacity_ of the question show.

 

            Poppy made a _pfft_ sound with her mouth. “Branch, you deserve to be happy! If you’re stressed out, you should see the school counselor!”

 

            “Or, you could come meditate with me sometime,” Creek said, with a slight tilt of his head. “It’s fun. Great way to balance your aura.”

 

            “Thanks, but I’d rather be eaten by a Bergen than meditate with you,” Branch said. So much for being civil.

 

            Creek quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise his expression didn’t change. “So, if you plan to stand against the wall all night, why did you even bother coming?”

 

            Poppy let go of Creek’s hand and smacked him on the arm. “Creek! That’s so rude!”

 

            “What? I’m just being honest!” Creek said, rubbing his arm. “He’s being a real party pooper. It’s a blight on the dance.”

 

            “I’m right here, guys,” Branch said. Inside he seethed, even though Creek’s reaction was to be expected. “And I’m only here for the one slow song they’ll play at the end of the night.”

 

            Poppy’s eyes widened. “Oh, Suki mentioned that she put one on at the end of the night, specifically for you! Don’t ask me how she knows people’s music taste, I think she might just be gifted like that.”

 

            Branch rubbed the back of his neck, self-consciously. “Well, what can I say? I guess I’m kind of a hopeless romantic.” He laughed.

 

            Creek laughed too, but it sounded meaner. “You? A hopeless romantic? The troll who hasn’t even had his first kiss yet, let alone gone on a date?”

 

            Branch flushed. “How do you know that, Creek?”

 

            “I have my ways of knowing these things,” Creek said, winking.

 

            Poppy folded her arms. “Lay off, Creek. It’s not his fault he’s…”

 

            “I’m what, Poppy?” Branch asked, his fists balling up.

 

            Poppy paled, as though she had been caught in the act. “Nothing,” she said.

 

            “No, go ahead. I want to hear you say it,” Branch dared.

 

            Poppy patted him on the shoulder. “Listen, Branch, just because you’re gray doesn’t mean you can’t have an emotionally fulfilling relationship someday.”

 

            “Well, I should hope so,” said Branch, shrugging. “Why should my brightness impact my relationships?”

 

            Creek snorted. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Branch.”

 

            Poppy stared down at her cup. “You know what? I’m going to get some more punch! Nice talking to you, Branch! Creek, play nice!” She ran off in the direction of the punch bowl. Branch and Creek followed her with their eyes.

 

            “She really shouldn’t be drinking the punch,” said Branch.

 

            “She _really_ shouldn’t be,” Creek agreed. As they watched, Suki climbed down from her booth and threw Poppy over her shoulder, preventing her from refilling her cup. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief. Branch turned to Creek.

 

            “I’m here to slow dance at the end of the night and then leave. You can deal with that, can’t you?” said Branch.

 

            “I’d be better able to deal with it if you were just a little bit positive,” Creek remarked.

 

            “Yeah, well, that’s not going to happen,” said Branch.

 

            “Clearly,” said Creek. “Besides, who’s going to dance with you?”

 

            Branch shrugged. “Poppy, probably. Or maybe Guy Diamond, if I can stand the glitter.”

 

            Creek rolled his eyes. “Why would the most popular trolls in school want to dance with an emotionless nobody who lives in a bunker?”

 

            “Alright, Creek, that’s it. You’ve been a thorn in my side for years. So I’m giving you a choice here—you either go back to your followers and leave me alone, or you meet me out in the hall.”

 

            “You’re going to fight me?” Creek asked, sounding unaffected. “At a school dance?”

 

            “If you want me to,” Branch said. “Or you could just leave me alone, and we could pretend this conversation never happened.”

 

            Creek tapped his finger on his chin. “Hmm…” he said, sounding like he was thinking about it. “See, I don’t want to leave you alone, because let’s be honest, you’re bringing down the awesome aura of the party. But on the other hand, you’re awfully strong…” Creek’s eyes dragged over Branch’s chest. Branch fidgeted.

 

            “Just choose one, Creek.”

 

            Creek locked eyes with him. “Fine. Hallway. Ten minutes. Don’t tell anyone.”

 

            “Oh, right, because even being seen with me would damage your impeccable reputation,” said Branch snidely.

 

            “Pretty much, yeah,” Creek said, shrugging. “See you in ten minutes, Branch.” Creek winked at him, and started walking in the direction of his friends. Branch shivered, and then went out into the hallway.

 

            Ten minutes later, Creek joined him. “Did I keep you waiting?” he teased.

 

            “Let’s just do this, Creek,” Branch said.

 

            “Actually, you know what?” Creek said, sizing Branch up. “I think I’ll take option number three instead.”

 

            “There is no option number three,” said Branch, gritting his teeth. “Look, are we going to—”

 

            “Actually, I think there is an option number three in this case,” Creek said, rudely interrupting him. “See, my problem is that you’re gray-ing up the dance. And your problem is that you’re desperate for romantic stuff, which is the only reason you’re at the dance. So, I think there might be a solution that will benefit both of us.”

 

            “You just don’t want to fight me,” said Branch.

 

            “Fair. I do not want to fight you, because violence would really mess up my aura. But this solution will make you happy, I promise,” Creek said, stepping into Branch’s personal space bubble.

 

            “Fine. One chance, Creek. But if I get publicly humiliated, I don’t care about your aura, I’m coming to fight you,” Branch said.

 

            “That won’t be necessary,” Creek said smoothly.

 

            “So, where’s your magic solution?” Branch said, already put out.

 

            “Well, it starts like this,” Creek said, looking just a tiny bit nervous. He leaned in and pecked Branch on the lips. Branch’s eyes widened.

 

            “What was that?” he exclaimed.

 

            “Your first kiss,” Creek said, not making eye contact. “Now, you’ve had all the romantic stuff you need for a night, so go home, Branch.”

 

            “You stole my first kiss,” Branch said, still in shock.

 

            “Yeah, and I’m not giving it back. So long, Branch,” said Creek, walking back towards the dance.

 

            “Wasn’t much of a first kiss,” Branch muttered to himself. Creek froze.

 

            “What did you just say?” he yelled.

 

            “I said if that was your idea of a kiss than no wonder you’re single!” Branch yelled back, unable to resist one more dig.

 

            Creek gritted his teeth. “Fine. You asked for it,” he said, running towards Branch. Branch didn’t even have time to react before Creek’s lips were on his. Creek kissed him hard, like he had something to prove. Creek broke away, glaring at him.

 

            “How’s that for a kiss, then?” he asked.

 

            “Okay, that was more what I expected,” Branch said. “Have fun with your friends, Creek. I’ll see you in school on Monday.”

 

            Creek laughed. “Oh no, Branch. You are _not_ leaving. When I start something, I intend to finish it. You can say that much about me, at least.”

 

            “And what would ‘finishing it’ entail, exactly?” Branch asked.

 

            “Well, for starters, this,” Creek said.

 

            Creek pushed him up against the wall. Creek kissed him again, and Branch kissed back. The wall was uncomfortable on Branch’s back, but Creek either didn’t know or didn’t care, pressing Branch harder and harder against it.

 

            “Creek…” Branch breathed, when Creek finally let up.

 

            Creek’s eyes glittered. “What’s the matter, Branch? You gonna fight me?”

 

            “I just might,” Branch said.

 

            “Well, I’d better convince you otherwise,” Creek said with a smirk. He kissed along Branch’s jawline, and made his way down to Branch’s neck. He kissed and sucked at a spot, and then paused to look into Branch’s eyes.

 

            “You’re so perfect, stormcloud. You’re gray and grumpy and utterly beautiful.”

 

            “You hate my guts, Creek,” Branch said.

 

            “You hate mine, Branch. Does that change anything?” Creek replied, kissing Branch on the cheek. “You’re mine, Branch. You’re my stormcloud.”

 

            “Fuck you, Creek,” said Branch.

 

            “Eager, Branch?” Creek asked, with a lilt in his voice. He moved along Branch’s neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking and leaving too many marks to count. Branch was angry, but at the same time he didn’t want Creek to stop. He hadn’t expected it to feel that good.

 

            “Creek!” Branch gasped. Creek pulled away, unpinning Branch from the wall.

 

            “So, how was that?” Creek asked. “Still think I’m a bad kisser?”

 

            “You gave me a hickey,” Branch replied.

 

            “Hickies. I gave you multiple hickies. Don’t sell me short.”

 

            “How am I going to hide these?” Branch said, inwardly groaning.

 

            Creek shrugged. “You’d look cute in a scarf. Not really my problem, though.” He started walking back in the direction of the prom. “First kiss, first hickey, it’s a whole night of firsts for you, Branch. Have a nice night at home in your bunker!”

 

            Creek opened the door. Loud music blared out. “Oh, and Branch?” he said, over the music.

 

            “Hmm?” asked Branch.

 

            “This didn’t happen. Goodnight!” Creek said, slamming the door behind him.

 

            Branch waited in the hall. Creek had stolen his first kiss, and his first hickey, in the same night. He walked over to the door and opened it, and, as luck would have it, his slow song was just starting. Branch smiled, and walked back to his spot.

 

            He’d be damned if Creek stole his slow dance, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch comes to school covered in silver glitter. Creek is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have Returned.
> 
> I wrote this entirely at school, which fits the chapter's setting. Y'all made me do this. This is all of your faults. Enjoy!

            The following Monday, Branch came to school with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and his body covered in silver glitter. His posture was still the same hunch, and he wore the same deep-set scowl, but he still sparkled. Branch hated that everyone's eyes were on him. He hated that he could stand out like this. He had taken seven showers, but the glitter persisted like the plague.

 

            He sulked his way through first and second period, avoiding the questioning eyes of the popular kids. He talked only the bare minimum.

 

            Finally, when the bell rang to signify the beginning of the lunch period, Poppy couldn't take it anymore. She bounded up, with Creek reluctantly in tow. “Hey, Branch,” she said.

 

            “Hey, Poppy,” Branch replied. “Creek.”

 

            “Branch,” Creek said. There was no sign that anything had changed between them, even after what Creek had given him at the dance. Good. Branch liked it that way.

 

            “So...what's up with the glitter?” Poppy asked, a touch hesitantly. 

 

            Branch shrugged. “GD didn't tell you?”

 

            Creek’s nostrils flared. “Tell us  _ what _ , exactly?”

 

            “It's not all that big a deal,” began Branch. “My slow song came on, and Guy Diamond asked me to dance. And so we did. Which, uh, explains all of this.” He gestured to his body.

 

            Poppy laughed. “Well, that's good. I was worried you had gotten in a fight with some glittery troll. The silver goes good with your gray.” She winked at him, elbowing him in the ribs. “We should hook you up with GD more often,” she said, and Branch had to laugh.

 

            She turned around and grabbed Creek’s hand. “Come on, Creek. Everyone's already at lunch, and I am  _ starved. _ ”

 

            Creek let go of her hand. “I'll be there in a minute, princess. I just want to have a private word with Branch, okay?”

 

            Poppy frowned, but shrugged. “Don't take too long,” she said. The door slammed shut behind her, leaving Branch and Creek alone in the classroom.

 

            “You stayed at the dance,” was the first thing out of Creek’s mouth.

 

            “I stayed at the dance,” Branch said, folding his arms.

 

            “And you danced with my best friend and occasional casual hookup?” continued Creek.

 

            “I did--wait, you two are like that?” Branch asked. 

 

            Creek dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “We’re in an off period. But that's off-topic. I can't believe you did that!” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I gave you hickies to avoid this exact situation!”

 

            “Really? Because I thought that that ‘didn't happen.’ And as such, it would be perfectly reasonable for me to slow dance with Guy Diamond,” Branch said.

 

            “You're lucky he didn't notice your hickies,” said Creek.

 

            “You mean my nonexistent hickies, born from a union that never happened?” snarked Branch. “Besides, it was dark.  _ You  _ probably didn't notice anything happening, since you were  _ so  _ busy dancing with Poppy.”

 

            “What did you do?” said Creek.

 

            “Oh, nothing. Nothing that didn't happen, anyways,” said Branch slyly. 

 

            Creek put two fingers on his temples. “If you continue with this ‘didn't happen’ talk, I'll--”

 

            “You'll what?” Branch interrupted. “Do stuff that didn't happen to me some more?”

 

            Creek lunged forward. His hand felt warm around Branch's waist. “You're jealous of GD,” breathed Branch. “For dancing with me.”

 

            “You're needy,” Creek said in a gravelly voice. “What part of ‘casual hookup’ do you not understand?”

 

            “It was my  _ first kiss _ ,” Branch emphasized. “You can't blame me.”

 

            “I absolutely can blame you,” Creek said, but his eyes glittered. “It was just a public service.  _ Someone _ had to take your first kiss.”

 

            “Yes, but  _ someone  _ didn't have to give me a total of four hickies,” said Branch. “That someone was a little too eager.”

 

            “It wasn’t four,” said Creek with a frown. “It was at least five. Don’t underestimate me.”

 

            Branch touched his scarf. “I’m 90% sure there were only four.”

 

            Creek used the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Branch’s waist to tug at the blue scarf. “90% isn’t the same as 100%. Besides, I think I’d know. I gave them to you.”

 

            “Oh, so it  _ did _ happen, then?” Branch teased.

 

            “Don’t start with that again,” frowned Creek. His expression softened. “I was right about the scarf. But I think you’d look much cuter without it.” With that, he pulled the scarf off in one fluid motion and tossed it on a desk behind them.

 

            “One,” said Creek, touching each hicky as he counted. “Two, three, four...” He trailed off, and a sour look appeared on his face.

 

            “I was right, wasn’t I?” said Branch. “There are only four.”

 

            Creek’s brow furrowed, and suddenly he swooped in and pressed his lips to the skin just over Branch’s collarbone. He kissed and sucked, and his fingernails dug possessively into the back of Branch’s neck. Branch had to bite his lip in order to stay quiet. He didn’t want to inflate Creek’s ego with a moan.

 

            When Creek moved away, there was a fresh purplish-blue mark to match the four other slightly faded ones. Creek grinned. “Five. Five hickies.”

 

            “That’s cheating!” Branch complained, as Creek began to kiss along his jaw. “You just added one!”

 

            “Not cheating if we're both having a good time,” remarked Creek. 

 

            Branch rolled his eyes. “Just kiss me,” he said, and to his surprise, Creek leaned in with nary a complaint. Their lips moved in time with each other. Branch hoped he wasn't using too much teeth. It was only his third kiss, after all.

 

            Suddenly, Creek broke the kiss. “Our foreplay is really mean, isn't it?” he mumbled, almost like he was ashamed of himself.

 

            “Yeah,” said Branch. “But it's suited for a stormcloud like me, isn't it?” He used Creek’s nickname awkwardly.

 

            Creek’s face split into a big grin. “And a thorn in your side like me.”

 

            He kissed Branch’s jaw once more, and then licked a long stripe up Branch’s neck. When he finished the path, the area was glitter-free.

 

            “Dude, you're eating glitter,” mumbled Branch.

 

            Creek stared at him with a wild smile on his model citizen face. “Nobody gets to mark you up except me, stormcloud.”

 

            “You're pretty weird, Creek,” Branch said with a laugh, but he let him lick a few more stripes. The glitter, by and large, stayed on Branch’s skin. 

 

            After a minute, Creek stopped, and said, “Holy crap, I cannot do this. This glitter is incorrigible.” He smiled at Branch. “I guess one troll gets to mark you up besides me.”

 

            Branch kissed Creek on the forehead. “I’m sorry. Guess you're just going to have to dance with me next time.”

 

            “That...could be arranged,” said Creek, drawing Branch closer.

 

            With a jolt of clarity, Branch checked his watch. “Damn, dude. 5 minutes till lunch ends.”

 

            “Awww, school is a cockblock,” complained Creek, but he let go of Branch’s waist. They both dusted themselves off and avoided eye contact.

 

            Branch picked up his scarf and wound it around his neck. “So, let me guess. This never happened?” he asked flatly. 

 

            Creek made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. “I thought we were over that.” He extended a hand.

 

            Branch stared at the outstretched hand. “What is this?” he asked. 

 

            “It's my hand, Branch,” said Creek. “God, you can't even pick up on my subtleties.” Branch raised an eyebrow at him. “Just hold hands with me, stormcloud.”

 

            Branch smiled, said, “This is why you're a thorn in my side,” and took Creek’s hand.

 

\---

 

            Suki was walking back from the library at the tail end of lunch with her books in hand, when she spotted two figures come out of a classroom into the otherwise empty halls. Quickly, she ducked behind a row of lockers.

 

            She squinted. Was that...Creek? And Branch? Holding hands? What? Branch was entirely covered in silver glitter, and he wore a blue scarf around his neck. Creek’s normally placid face was marred by the biggest grin Suki had ever seen. Interestingly enough, Creek’s mouth had silver glitter staining the edges. They were absorbed in animated conversation.

 

            Suki shook her head. She didn't want to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS IT WAS ONLY A KISS IT WAS ONLY A KISS
> 
> (Comments/Kudos/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr/Art??? always appreciated!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total newbie at writing making out, and hickies. Did I do an okay job?
> 
> Also, anyone want a second chapter to this?
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr/More Breek Content always appreciated!!!


End file.
